


Lily & Harry's Weekend Adventure

by star_shipper19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breastfeeding, Cheating, Dark Harry, Dirty Talk, F/M, Infidelity, Lactation Kink, Mommy Kink, Mother/Son Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Penetrative Sex, Rape/Non-con for underage elements, too young to consent, tw: child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_shipper19/pseuds/star_shipper19
Summary: After James leaves for a weekend trip, Lily and Harry get to indulge.Disclaimer: UNDERAGEPURELY FICTIONAL - PLEASE READ THE TAGS. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 17
Kudos: 365





	Lily & Harry's Weekend Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Please try to read my Author's Note at the end and leave comments/kudos! This is not beta'ed so all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of FICTION and should be treated as such.   
> I do not condone the acts written in real life

Lily smiled to herself as she watched James apparate away, a burning fire settling comfortably in the pit of her stomach. A whole weekend without James, only her and Harry. 

Harry. Her little boy. 

He was so, so sweet. Probably the single most perfect thing she'd ever created, all bright smiles and wide eyes, with such a giving disposition. It was impossible _not_ to love him. 

Some days, she found it hard to believe he'd be in Hogwarts in a few short years. Still, at least she had him now. _And a whole weekend **alone**_ , a voice in her head whispered. 

She went into the kitchen after a moment, trying not to give into her excitement. She had a few days, after all. No more sneaking around and stealing little moments with her son. She wanted to wait a few moments, however, just to make sure James wouldn't return to pick up something he'd forgotten. 

The fridge was well stocked for the weekend, she thought with a smile. Plenty of fruit and water, some lunch meat - nothing too elaborate. Lily began to put away some food from their lunch earlier, trying to not shake with anticipation. She could hold out for a few more minutes. 

After ten excruciatingly long minutes, Lily set her teacup down. 

"Harry?" 

"Yeah?" he called from upstairs, probably his room. 

She shrugged off her cardigan, leaving her in a simple camisole, "Can you come down here sweetheart?"

A second later she could hear his footsteps coming down the stairs, little footfalls that sounded a lot quicker than usual. When he reached the doorway of the kitchen, she smiled, opening her arms invitingly. 

He hugged her without question and she sighed when he rested his head against her chest. 

"Dad just left," she murmured a moment later. She felt Harry freeze but he relaxed, turning his head and nuzzling into her soft breasts instead. He shifted slightly, his mouth dragging over her nipple over the thin material of her shirt. 

"How long?" he asked, one of his hands coming up to cup her tit. He jiggled her breast in his small hand. 

"The whole weekend." She smiled, relaxing as her sweet son toyed with her tits. 

"Mummy," he pouted, his hand leaving her breast to pull the strap of her shirt down. Lily's left tit popped out, her rosy nipple already stiff and peaked. "I want milk." 

Lily ran her hand through Harry's short hair, "Why don't we sit down, lovely?" 

She led him out of the kitchen and to their quaint living room, her heart racing in arousal as she stripped out of her camisole, baring both her breasts to her adoring son. It was a shame they didn't get to do this more often - Harry loved suckling on her nipples, and something about doing this in their living room, so out in the open brought a new thrill to their taboo secret. 

"Come here, darling," she cooed, reaching out to settle him accordingly. The second his head was in vicinity, his lips were parting and sucking one fat areola into his warm mouth. 

Lily whimpered as Harry began to suck harshly, his mouth pursed around her nipple like when he was a newborn. He threw himself into it completely, eyes closed in pleasure as he worked at her tit, one hand kneading her other breast, his short fingers occasionally flicking the hardened nipple. 

"That's it," Lily smoothed his hair down, "my good boy." 

She could feel herself get wetter, the suction from her young son's mouth and his teasing hands causing her loins to come ablaze. It was almost painful pleasure, Harry pulling at her nipple, forcefully sucking any few droplets of milk he could get. 

Since she'd never stopped lactating - Harry's incessant desire to suck at her breasts ensured _that_ \- he was always able to get a few droplets of milk into his greedy mouth, but some days, it was harder for her hungry little boy to lap up all her milk. 

"Suck a little harder, baby," she instructed softly, fighting back pleased moans as he bit at her nipple almost viciously. She threaded her fingers through his hair, urging him to take more of her tit between his pink lips.

Harry obliged easily, flicking his tongue around the warm flesh in his mouth, undoubtedly coating it with her milk and his spit. Lily continued her soft praise as he drained her milk, letting Harry suck and nibble and lick all he wanted. 

As he kissed his way to her other breast, his hand fell from her chest, instead snaking its way under her short skirt where his index finger quickly found her throbbing clitoris. 

" _Mmmm_ ," she gasped when he bit down on her nipple. She glanced down at him, feeling a gush of slick at the sight of his rosebud mouth sucking hungrily at her breast. 

Gods, it felt divine, being able to watch him suck and nip at her chest. Usually, they'd have to wait until bedtime, where Harry would tug her shirt down and lick hungrily at her tits for a few short minutes. 

But now they had a whole weekend. Over 48 hours where Harry could suckle to his heart's content, where she could walk around shirtless with her son's saliva cooling on her nipples. 

His little index finger nudged her clit, running the pad of it along the throbbing pearl, drawing her out of her thoughts. Heat surged in her as he looked at her, eyes perfectly wide and innocent despite what he was doing. 

"Are you going to fuck mummy today, baby?" she teased, brushing his hair away from his face. Harry pulled away from her nipple, giving it a parting lick before he shifted up, withdrawing his hand from her throbbing hot centre.

"Can I?" 

She felt something hard and hot press against her thigh. Oh. 

_Oh_. 

The witch bit her lip in contemplation. She shouldn't. Already, they were crossing boundaries and taboo social lines they could not come back from - but _sex_? That was another thing entirely, a foreign notion she'd been promising her son ever since he got his first real erections months ago. 

She could still feel it pressed against her leg, her baby's little cock, hot and hard just for her. 

_Fuck it._

"I suppose I should follow through, hm? Come on then, darling, to mummy's bedroom," she murmured, feeling her heart begin to gallop with every step they took toward her room. The one she shared with James. Her _husband_. 

Oh Merlin, her son was going to fuck her on her marriage bed. That thought shouldn't have made her as wet as it did. 

She stopped in the doorway to the room, and Harry pressed up against her from behind, his hands coming up to cup her bare breasts again. His fingers danced over the pillowy flesh, fingertips pulling at her nipples, still damp from just minutes before. 

His lips were pressing hesitant kisses to her back and every so often he'd grind against her leg, a desperate and clumsy movement that should've been amusing but only served to make her want it more. 

She could tell he was getting more impatient, so she moved into the room, the two of them moving in tandem until they were at the edge of the bed. She turned to face him then, a quiet smile gracing her lips. 

"My Harry," she whispered shakily, raising a hand to run through his soft hair. He leaned into it, pulling her close until his head was pillowed on her tits.

They'd been in this position so often, with Harry's head buried in her bosom, that it felt almost like any other time, except today they were crossing a line - one that they'd never be able to uncross. It would've been terrifying if she didn't _want_ it so much. 

Gently, she cupped his chin and tilted his head upward until they were centimeters from each other. Harry made a curious little noise and his lips parted, tongue peeking out to wet his lips. They were so close that his tongue brushed against her own lips and that seemed to undo the last reservation they had.

Like magnets, they surged together, lips mashing together as Harry shoved his tongue into his mother's mouth. 

They snogged furiously, trading saliva and panting into the other's mouth, their tongues sliding clumsily. Harry tasted sweet, like milk and tea, and he was so eager, coaxing his mother's tongue into his mouth while his hands gravitated back to her breasts. 

Lily could feel them jiggling as Harry plundered her mouth, their combined spit starting to escape the sides of their mouths. 

It was Lily who broke the kiss first. 

"Mom?" Harry asked dazedly while licking his lips. 

"Let's get comfortable," she suggested coyly, trailing her hand over Harry's bulge. Her son nodded excitedly, moving to shuck his shirt and pants off as if they were on fire. Chuckling, she unzipped her own skirt, letting it pool around her ankles and exposing her glistening cunt to the room. 

She could tell the moment Harry noticed her wetness - his eyes dilated and his tongue peeked out to moisten his lips, his knees buckling slightly as if seconds away from going to his knees. 

Hell, even _she_ was tempted to go down on her knees - Harry's cock was _adorable_. About a long as her index finger, and already dripping precum, she wanted nothing more than to swallow it down her throat. 

"Not right now," she told them both. Instead, she pulled him in again, hugging his bare body to hers and shivering when his finger ghosted over her slippery slit, the pad of his finger barely bumping her throbbing clit. She'd let him bury his face in her cunt later, after he'd fucked her silly, and when she could get her mouth on his member. 

For now, she kissed him again, letting him explore her folds while she sucked on his tongue. He pressed a single finger inside and started pumping it, swallowing down her wanton gasps and praise. 

She didn't know how long they stood there, kissing and with her son finger fucking her, but eventually he pulled away and pushed her onto the bed, forcing her legs open before settling between them.

Harry looked at her then, green eyes raking over her naked body, lingering on her heavy breasts and on the area between her thighs. 

Before he could so much as move, Lily was reaching down and wrapping her hand around his cock, her fingers long and cool against his heated skin. 

"Ready for your first time, baby?" She asked, swiping her thumb over the leaking head. She could feel her cunt leaking steadily as she fondled her son's cock, wanting so badly to feel it inside her. 

" _Please_ ," Harry said breathlessly, letting Lily guide his penis toward her pussy. His eyes were wide and eager, remaining glued to his mother's hand. 

She shifted downward, guiding the head of his member touch her clit briefly, before sliding it through her folds, drenching him in her juices. She did it a few more times until Harry whined, high and loud, so she finally let go of him and relaxed a bit, letting her thighs fall open. 

"Go ahead, darling," she encouraged quietly. She expected a clumsy try, or a thrust that didn't quite make it inside; what she got instead was Harry's entire cock slamming into her, thicker than she had expected. 

"Oh, _fuck_." She forced herself to keep her legs spread as Harry started thrusting, little jabs that showed his inexperience and his eagerness. She panted as she let her son use her cunt, one hand reaching down to circle her clit and the other coming up to tug at her sore nipples. 

"Come on, baby, fuck mummy harder," she goaded, a whimper escaping her when Harry groaned and sped up, his baby cock ramming into her now. His small hands gripped her hips tightly and the more devious side of her hoped that he'd leave her bruised and sore.

She could feel his little testicles slapping crudely against her cunt, each time with a resounding _smack_. Later, she'd suck them into her mouth and kiss them lovingly, but for now, she just relished in the feeling of them slapping against her. 

"You like it, love?" her hand left her clit and cupped both her tits, pushing them together in hopes to entice Harry, "Like burying your little cock into your mother's pussy?" 

"Feels so _good_ ," Harry groaned and stilled, holding himself steady before he lowered his mouth onto Lily's breasts. He mouthed at them hungrily, like a baby searching for food, and she cried out when he bit at her nipple. 

He nipped the other one before straightening up, his hand leaving her hip and coming up to slap her tit harshly. 

"Do you like having your son's cock inside your cunt, _whore_?" 

The change in attitude surprised Lily, but she found herself nodding dumbly, unable to lie to her son. Yes, she _did_ like her son's cock inside her. 

"Spreading your legs as soon as dad's gone," he tsked, and then resettled, grinding his length into her. "'m gonna pump my cum into you." 

Her eyes widened, "Harry, no - you have to pull out." 

It was the one thing they'd agreed upon, if they ever did this. A witch couldn't get pregnant so long as her partner pulled out. 

He ignored her, thrusting into her more savagely now, using her like she was nothing more than a warm body for his cock. 

"Gonna get you pregnant, _mommy_." His eyes stayed locked on her tits and she whimpered, suddenly knowing he was imagining her breasts twice as full and always leaking creamy milk. 

"Please don't," she begged again, but even she knew it was halfhearted. She'd always wanted another baby, and getting impregnated by her own _son_? Just the thought of that turned her on more than she thought possible. 

Plus, James would have to put more hours in at work and that meant more time with Harry's mouth sucking on her tits, more time bouncing on her son's little cock, more time for them to spend naked and together, kissing and sucking one another. 

"Shhh," he grunted, "shut up and take it like a good slut. We both know you want to be bred, mom. You want to carry your son's baby, don't you?" 

Just like before, she found herself nodding frantically, her hand coming back down to rub at her clit furiously. 

"Knock me up, baby. Suck on mommy' tits while I carry your baby," she cried out, her cunt spasming as she came to the idea of it. It was all she wanted now, to get big and round with a child, having her own son milk her tits. 

She could feel the warm gush of cum inside her cunt shortly after, but Harry didn't pull out, instead falling atop her heaving body, with his head resting on her right breast. 

They didn't talk, and just as she began to fear that he regretted it, she felt his tongue press against her nipple. She closed her eyes in relief and laid there, with her son's cock spurting cum into her fertile cunt and his mouth sucking on her tits. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing this pairing, so any thoughts are encouraged! Tell me what you think, what you wanna see, what you liked, or didn't like.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
